Problemas Congelados
by Princesa Alex
Summary: El invierno había llegado a Arendelle, desde el verano las cosas habían cambiado para bien en el reino, ciertamente nada podría ser mejor y nada podría arruinar esa felicidad que había en todo el reino, no hasta que Hans con ayuda de una bruja, regresa a Arendelle en busca de venganza.
1. Chapter 1

Era invierno, la estación del año favorita de Elsa, aquel clima le hacia sentir cómoda, simplemente era el clima perfecto para ella, después de todo el frío no le molestaba debido a sus extraordinarios poderes de hielo, mas sin embargo no todos disfrutaban de esta época del año.

Como era costumbre, Elsa tenia que hacer sus aburridos deberes reales, leer montones de correspondencia que parecian nunca terminar, asistir a reuniones sin sentido que no eran mas que una perdida de tiempo, firmar acuerdos, escribir cartas cada cinco minutos, la reina de las nieves estaba cansada, el gobernar todo unir reino no era tarea fácil y la mantenía ocupada casi todo el día y en ocasiones, algunas noches; pero cierta pelirroja siempre trataba que su hermana se separara un poco de su escritorio y se divirtiera, cosa que Elsa rara vez hacia.

Pero ese día, Anna fue al despacho de su hermana mientras se abrasaba a si misma para disminuir el frío que sentía, la princesa se encontraba vestida abrigadamente y además llevaba consigo una manta gruesa, y aun así tenia frío; entro sin tocar, después de todo su hermana jamas le prohibía el entrar, y al entrar la vio con su vestido de hielo, la rubia tenia los hombros descubiertos y además la falda del vestido tenia una pequeña abertura que dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su pierna derecha.

Elsa ¿Como es posible que estés así vestida? Abrigate podrías coger un resfriado - dijo Anna mientras se acercaba a Elsa y la cubría con la manta que ella traía

Anna, tengo poderes de hielo ¿lo olvidas? - dijo Elsa - el frío no me afecta para nada.

Lo olvide - dijo Anna - la verdad aun no me acostumbro a eso de los poderes de hielo - comento Anna

Anna, hace meses que lo descubriste - dijo Elsa

Es que, la verdad no me esperaba eso - dijo Anna - jamas pensé que alguien podría tener poderes de hielo.

Como sea - dijo Elsa - Anna ¿Necesitas algo?

No, solo a alguien que tenga poderes tropicales - dijo Anna - hace mas frío cada minuto.

Pues, en eso no puedo ayudarte - dijo Elsa - pero creo que deberías encender la chimenea si tienes frío.

Buena idea - dijo Anna - claro, si no te molesta.

Descuida - dijo Elsa - además la que cogerá un resfriado seras tu si no entras en calor.

¿Me abrazas? - preguntó Anna

Dudo que sea buena idea, solo haré que tengas mas frío - dijo Elsa

No importa - dijo Anna - quiero que me abrases - dijo Anna extendiendo sus brazos hacia Elsa

Bien - dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento para por a abrasar a su hermana menor

Elsa - dijo Anna abrasandola

¿mmm? - dijo Elsa para que Anna supiera que ella la estaba escuchando.

Estas helada - comento Anna

Sera mejor que te acerques al fuego - dijo Elsa - no quiero que te enfermes, Elsa se separo de Anna y fue. a encender la chimenea, que no era nada difícil de hacer - listo - dijo Elsa, Anna se acerco a la chimenea y se sentó en el suelo sobre la manta que ella traía.

Iré a buscar otra manta - dijo Elsa, ya que Anna se había sentado sobre la que ella traía - y le pediré a Gerda que prepare un poco de chocolate caliente.

Me parece perfecto - dijo Anna, después de todo ella amaba el chocolate y jamas despreciaría algo que conteniera chocolate.

Enseguida vuelvo - dijo Elsa, la rubia salió de su despacho para dirigirse a su habitación, en busca de una manta calientita aunque después e buscar recordó que ella no tenia ninguna, después de todo no necesitaba esa clase de mantas, lo único que tenia eran algunas sabanas delgadas, así que fue a la habitación de Anna, a la pelirroja no le molestaría si ella entraba a su habitación, Elsa no tardo mucho en encontrar una manta gruesa, ya que la cama de Anna estaba repleta de ellas, tono una pero sintió algo mojado, así que se fijo en la manta y estaba un poco mojada, de lo que parecian ser babas de la princesa.

Que asco - comentó Elsa limpiándose su mano con la falda de su vestido, la rubia tomo otra manta que no tenía babas y después de dirigió a la cocina, donde seguramente encontraría a Gerda.

Buenos días majestad - saludo Gerda - ¿Que la trae por aquí? - pregunto la señora, después de todo Elsa no solía ir a la cocina.

Me preguntaba si podría hacer un poco de chocolate caliente, Anna esta muriendo de frío - dijo Elsa

Claro, en un rato lo llevo a su despacho - dijo Gerda

Muchas gracias Gerda - agradeció Elsa y entonces regreso a donde estaba Anna, la princesa se abrazaba fuertemente, Elsa se acerco a su hermana y la cubrió con la manta que había traído.

Gracias Elsa - dijo Anna, Elsa se sentó sobre la manta del suelo y abrasó a Anna, tal vez eso no le ayudara a disminuir el frío que sentía Anna, pero la princesa adoraba que su hermana la abrasara, después de todo había pasado muchos años sin verla y de verdad amaba que su hermana estuviera a su lado.

Unos pocos minutos después, alguien toco a la puerta.

Adelante - dijo Elsa aun sentada en el suelo.

Buenos días majestad - dijo Kristoff - hola Anna

Kristoff, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? Llámame Elsa - dijo la rubia

Lo siento, es que aun no me acostumbro - dijo Kristoff

¿Como es que no estas muriendo de frío? - preguntó la pelirroja

Ya estoy acostumbrado a estas temperaturas, vendo hielo ¿recuerdas? - dijo Kristoff

No saben cuanto los odio - dijo Anna, lo cierto es que bromeaba ya que lo que en veredas quería decir era Los envidio ya que no soportaba que ella fuera la única allí que estuviera muriendo de frío. - desearía no sentir frío.

Tranquila Anna, el invierno no sera eterno - dijo Elsa - ya veras que cuando menos lo esperes llegara la primavera.

Pero recién inicio el invierno - se quejo Anna - y la primavera inicia en Marzo.

Vamos Anna, el invierno es lindo - dijo Kristoff - además, Elsa me dijo que adoras hacer muñecos de nieve.

Además, por fin estamos juntas - dijo Elsa - y ahora podremos hacer muñecos cuando quieras.

¿y tu trabajo? - preguntó Anna

No pasara nada si me retraso un poco, puedo hacerlo después - dijo Elsa - lo que importa es que tu seas feliz.

Soy feliz, creo que mi vida no puede ser mejor - dijo Anna - los tengo a ustedes a Olaf, Sven, ¿Que mas podría pedir? - dijo la pelirroja.

Una hermana con poderes tropicales - bromeo Elsa

Solo bromeaba cuando dije eso - dijo Anna - la verdad, creo que los poderes de hielo son muy lindos.

Aun no se que pensar de mis poderes - comento Elsa - a veces me pregunto que hubiese pasado si yo fuera normal.

Lo normal es aburrido - dijo Anna - es fantástico ser diferente, nos hace especiales y sobre tus poderes, son grandiosos y muy hermosos.

Pero muy peligrosos - dijo Elsa - ¿y si pierdo el control de nuevo? - pregunto Elsa preocupada.

Pensé que ya habías superado eso - dijo Anna - Elsa, recuerda, el amor descongela y mientras nos tengamos la una a la otra, todo estará bien.

Hola chicos - dijo Olaf entrando por la puerta - ¿Alguien quiere un abrazo? - pregunto el muñeco extendiendo sus ramitas

Yo quiero - dijo Anna, el muñeco corrió torpemente hacia Anna y le dio un pequeño abrazo que Anna recibió felizmente.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

Adelante - dijo Elsa, Gerda abrió la puerta mientras sostenia una charola con dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

Majestad,, aquí esta el chocolate que me pidió - dijo Gerda

Muchas gracias Gerda - dijo Elsa levantándose del suelo para recibir la charola

Permiteme Elsa - dijo Kristoff levantándose y recibiendo la charola

Gracias Kristoff - dijo Elsa

Ambos de volvieron a sentar en el suelo y Anna tomo una taza para entregársela a Anna y la otra se la dio a Kristoff

Pero tu habías pedido el chocolate - dijo Kristoff negándose a aceptar la taza

Lo pedí para Anna, además prefiero evitar las cosas calientes - dijo Elsa - y tu seguramente necesitas entrar en calor.

Gracias Elsa - dijo Kristoff aceptando el chocolate caliente, le dio un pequeño sorbo - esto esta delicioso.

Gerda hace el mejor chocolate caliente de todo Arendelle - dijo Anna - amo el chocolate.

Eso lo sabemos - dijo Elsa - lo dices casi a diario

Pues es la verdad - dijo Anna - pienso que el chocolate es lo mejor de lo mejor.

¿Puedo probar un poco? - pregunto Olaf

No creo que sea lo mejor amiguito - dijo Elsa - esta demasiado caliente y podrías derretirte

¿No puedo tomar ni siquiera tomar un sorbito? - pregunto Olaf

No lo creo Olaf - dijo Elsa. - pero,hay otras cosas que puedes comer.

Esta bien - dijo Olaf felizmente, lo cierto es que ese muñeco no duraba mucho tiempo triste o enojado, su personalidad era alegre y casi todo el tiempo era feliz y contagiaba a todos de esa felicidad.

Escuchen, ¿Que opinan si damos un paseo en trineo? - pregunto Kristoff

Seria grandioso - dijo Anna - ¿Que opinas Elsa?

Jamas he subido a un trineo - dijo Elsa - que yo recuerde.

Creeme es divertido - dijo Anna - excepto cuando te persiguen los lobos

¿lobos? - preguntó Elsa asustada

No niños perseguirán los lobos - dijo Anna - eso solo paso una vez, cuando fuimos a buscarte a la montaña del norte, pero no paso nada

¿No les hicieron nada? - preguntó preocupada Elsa, aunque ya habían pasado algunos meses desde el invierno que ella había provocado, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, si ella no hubiera huido a la montaña del norte, los lobos jamas hubiesen perseguido

Tranquila Elsa, no paso nada - dijo Anna - lo unico que salio dañado fue el trineo de Kristoff.

Pero eso no importa - dijo Kristoff - Elsa, te aseguró que el paseo en trineo no es peligroso y es divertido, además pienso que mereces un descanso, has estado muy ocupada con todo eso de dirigir un reino tu sola y ya sabes.

Y apoyo a Kristoff - dijo Anna - tanto trabajo te hará daño.

De acuerdo - dijo Elsa algo insegura - pero ¿seguros de que no pasara nada malo?

¿Por que tendría que pasar algo malo? - pregunto Anna - vamos Elsa no seas miedosa, nos divertiremos muchísimo.

-0-

_Pero en otro lugar, lejos de Arendelle, las cosas no eran tan buenas..._

Odio el invierno - se dijo a si mismo el pelirrojo - es la peor estación del año.

Eso solo lo dices porque odias a la reina de las nieves - opinó John, su mejor amigo. - vamos Hans, debes superar eso, ya han pasado varios meses, seguramente la reina Elsa no te hace en el mundo.

No soportó que esa bruja sea feliz mientras yo soy la burla de todo el reino - dijo Hans - y sobre todo de mis hermanos.

Sólo olvida lo sucedido en Arendelle - dijo John - tanto odio te hará daño.

Es que no puedo dejar de recordar eso, si la tonta de Anna ni se hubiese atravesado yo hubiera acabado con Elsa - dijo Hans - si Elsa no se hubiese negado a bendecir la boda, todo habría salido bien para mi.

Debiste de haber seguido mi consejo y conquistar a la reina - dijo John

Es que tu no la has visto - dijo Hans - cuando la vida por primera vez, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, pensé que seria rechazado al instante y fui por el camino fácil.

Osea Anna - dijo John

Exacto - dijo Hans - no sabes cuanto detesto a esa bruja de las nieves, si ella no hubiese revelado sus poderes de hielo, ahora yo estaría casado con Anna y posiblemente ella estuviera muerta.

Vamos Hans, deja de pensar en esas hermanas - dijo John - además hay muchos mas reinos donde podrías ser rey, solo es cuestión de conquistar a alguna princesa heredera Es que ahora no me importa ser rey - dijo Hans - quiero vengarme de ese par de hermanas, quiero acabar con Elsa, que su vida sea miserable.

Pues quejandote no lograras nada - dijo John

¿Alguna idea? - preguntó Hans

Pues, podrías disculparte con ellas - dijo John

¿Que? Ni hablar - dijo Hans

Deja me terminar - dijo John - podrías hacerles creer que estas arrepentido, y apuñalarlas por la espalda.

¿Como se supone que haré eso sin que me descubran? - preguntó Hans - realmente no me apetece terminar en una celda.

He escuchado que en el bosque vive una joven bruja, seguramente ella te ayudara - dijo John - claro, que a cambio de algo.

¿Sabes donde puede encontrarla? - pregunto Hans

¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Vive en el bosque - dijo John - según los rumores, se llama Taylor.

Iré a buscarla - dijo Hans - me vengare de la reina de las nieves y esta vez no habrá ningún acto de amor verdadero que la salve.

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo tomó su abrigo y fue a los establos en busca de su fiel corcel, sitron, una vez que se monto en el, salio rumbo al bosque donde estuvo buscando alguna señal de alguna bruja, había recorrido casi todo el bosque cuando una niña de cabellos morados y ojos rosados salio de entre los arboles.

Te tardaste - dijo la niña

¿Te conozco? - preguntó Hans

No, pero yo a ti si - dijo la niña - mi nombre es Taylor, la bruja del bosque.

¿Tu eres la bruja? - pregunto Hans confundido, no se esperaba que una pequeña niña fuera la bruja de la cual le había hablado John

Así es - dijo Taylor - se a que viniste, buscas vengarte de la reina de Arendelle y dejar de ser la burla de tus hermanos, y para tu buena suerte, tengo justo lo que necesitas.

¿Enserio? - pregunto Hans incrédulo

Por supuesto, aquí esta - dijo Taylor extendiéndole un pequeño frasco con un polvo negro dentro.

¿Veneno? - preguntó Hans, ¿Esa era la clase de magia que tenia Taylor?

No - respondió Taylor - es algo muy poderoso, solo asegurate de que la reina de las nieves lo consuma y el resto pasará por si solo y nadie sospechara de ti.

¿Que quieres a cambio? - pregunto Hans

Solo una pequeña cosa insignificante - dijo la niña - quiero un pequeño mechón del cabello de Elsa

¿Por que quieres eso? - preguntó Hans

Cosas de brujas - respondió Taylor .

Como sea, tenemos un trato - dijo Hans, la niña le entrego el frasco al príncipe, ahora si, se vengaría de Elsa.

-0-

Mientras que en Arendelle, donde todos ignoraban lo que planeaba Hans, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff y Olaf paseaban en el trineo que era jalado por Sven, de ultimo momento habían decidido ir a visitar a los trolls, ya que había pasado buen rato desde la ultima vez que Kristoff los había visitado y Anna no los veía desde la vez que Elsa congelo su corazón, por su parte, Elsa no los veía desde que tenia 8 años, cuando llegaron, los trolls los recibieron alegremente; aunque de pronto el abuelo Pabbie se acervo rodando hacia Elsa, Anna y Kristoff

Hola - dijo Anna - ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó la princesa al ver la expresión de preocupación de Pabbie

¿Como están? - pregunto el troll preocupado

Bien - respondió Anna sin entender el porque del comportamiento de Pabbie - ¿Por que preguntas?

Es sólo un mal presentimiento - respondió el troll tratando de evitar pensar en ese tema, volteo a ver a Elsa y pensó que tal vez algo andaba mal con los poderes de la reina - ¿Todo bien Elsa? - preguntó el abuelo Pabbie

Si, todo esta perfecto - respondió la reina de las nieves.

Seguro no es nada - dijo Anna - creeme, en casa nada podría ser mejor.

**Hola aquí estoy yo :)**

**Se que debería continuar mis otras historias pero pues falta de ideas, de tiempo, flojera, escuela, etc.**

**Pregunta: ¿Que creen que pasara cuando Hans le de ese polvo negro a Elsa? **


	2. Chapter 2

Dias despues, el invierno continuaba, cosa que a la princesa Anna no le agradaba mucho, despues de todo no soportaba tan bajas temperaturas, y envidiaba a su hermana y a su novio, a quienes no les molestaba tan helado clima; pero a pesar de las bajas temperaturas que envolvian al reino, siendo sinceros, jamas habia habido tanta felicidad en Arendelle.

Como era ya costumbre, Elsa estaba haciendo sus deberes, en ese momento se encontraba leyendo una interminable pila de correspondecia, la joven reina veia aquel monton de papeles con cansancio, una sola carta mas y su cabeza explotaria, pero como siempre, Anna llegaba a distraerla de su trabajo, cosa que lejos de molestarle a Elsa, le encantaba que su hermana menor la apartara de su aburrida oficina.

Hola Elsa - saludo Anna felizmente mientras sostenia una taza de chocolate caliente - ¿Estas ocupada? - pregunto Anna

Para ti jamas estoy ocupada - respondio Elsa

Veo que llego la correspondencia - comento Anna viendo el gran monton de cartas sobre el escritorio de su hermana

Ni me lo recuerdes - dijo Elsa

Tengo una idea - dijo la princesa - esto es demasiado trabajo para ti sola, asi que yo te ayudare - propuso la pelirroja

¿Estas segura? - pregunto Elsa, no es que no confiara en su hermana menor, mas no sabia si Anna sabia hacerlo o si es que Anna ya tenia planes

Muy segura - afirmo Anna - Jamas he estado tan segura toda mi vida - dijo la princesa evidentemente exagerando, Elsa hizo una media sonria y acepto la ayuda de su hermana menor, Anna aplaudio un par de veces dando pequeños saltos de felicidad al resibir una respuesta afirmativa de parte de la mayor de las hermanas, Anna acerco una silla al escritorio de su hermana y tomo uno de los sobres que habia sobre el mueble de madera, mientras que Elsa leia tranquilamente y en silencio, Anna cambiaba de posicion en la silla ocasionalmente mientras leia varias veces cada parrafo de las cartas, la princesa leia mas lento que su hermana, asi que, mientras que Elsa llevaba 9 cartas leidas, la princesa apenas llevaba 3; mas la princesa no tenia el cien por ciento de su concentracion en la correspondencia, constantemente volteaba a ver a su hermana que solo se mantenia quieta mientras tomaba un sobre y lo abria, para empezar a leer otra carta, lo cierto es que Anna era algo distraida, ademas se aburria facilmente, asi que para divertirse un poco contaba chistes o hacia bromas a su hermana, pero tras un par de horas, Anna tomo otro sobre, lo inspeccionó con la vista y alzo la mirada preocupada, Elsa se dio cuenta de esto .

¿Que sucede Anna? - pregunto Elsa preocupada

Es... Es... - decía Anna nerviosa - una carta... de... De... Las islas... Del... Hans.. Digo las islas del sur - tartamudeo la princesa, la reina se preocupó asi que tomo el sobre y lo abrió, comentó a leer el contenido de la carta detenidamente.

_A su majestad la reina Elsa de Arendelle y su alteza real la princesa Anna de Arendelle:_

_Primero que nada les envió un saludo y deseo que se encuentren bien, tras mucho pensar y recapacitar sobre los actos ocurridos durante el verano, me he dado cuenta de que mi forma de actuar lejos de ser la correcta, fue la actitud de un villano._

_Les escribo esta carta para pedirles disculpas por mis acciones en el pasado y decirles que deseo remediar las cosas, así que le ruego que me permita ir a Arendelle para pedirles mis sinceras disculpas en persona._

_Espero su respuesta._

_- Hans Westergard _

Elsa estaba confundida, ¿Por que Hans querría disculparse? ¿Que podría haber hecho cambiar a Hans? O sobre todo se preguntaba si eso se trataba de otro truco del príncipe sureño.

¿Que dice la carta? - preguntó Anna -'¿Es algo malo? - preguntó Anna

Hans, dice que lamenta mucho lo que hizo - dijo Elsa confundida, no sabia so creer aquello - y quiere venir a disculparse - agrego la reina - pero no se si sea cierto, esto me resulta bastante extraño - dijo Elsa

A mi igual - confeso la princesa - no es normal que quien traro de asesinarte se disculpe.

Lo se - dijo Elsa - aunque dicen que las personas cambian.

Exacto, las personas cambian pero Hans no - dijo Anna - el no merece ser considerado una "persona"

No se que decirle - dijo Elsa - no quiero verlo, pero opino que seria una grosería el decirle que no - dijo Elsa

Opino que es algo... arriesgado que el venga acá - dijo Anna.

Pienso lo mismo - dijo Elsa

Dejame leer la carta - dijo Anna, Elsa extendió el papel hacia su hermana quien lo tomo y empezó a leer - pues... dile que... No, que para ti es suficiente con que se disculpe a través de la carta, que no es necesario que venga y además que... Estas ocupada.

Buena idea - dijo Elsa - eso le diré.

Elsa escribió la carta y la envió a las islas del sur.

Unos días después Hans recibió dicha carta, el pelirrojo pensaba que la reina accedería a que el fuese a Arendelle, mas al leerla se molesto

No puedo creerlo - dijo Hans molesto - esa bruja se niega a que yo vaya a su estupido reino.

¿No creyó tus falsas disculpas? - preguntó John

Dice que no es necesario que vaya a Arendelle, que con pedirle disculpas por carta es mas que suficiente - dijo Hans haciendo una voz sarcástica. - y además esta muy ocupada como para recibirme.

Si claro - opino John - en mi opinión no te creyeron y no confían en ti - dijo John - tal vez piensan que seria algo tonto dejar que el hombre que casi las asesino regrese a su reino

Me importa un cacahuate lo que esas idioticas hermanas piensen - dijo Hans

¿Que piensas hacer? Ir a Arendelle de igual manera - dijo John

Si - dijo Hans - no fui a buscar a Taylor para nada, iré a Arendelle y me vengare de esas tontas hermanas.

Pues te deseo suerte y espero la reina de las nieves no te congele - dijko John

Ella no lo haría - dijo Hans - es demasiado buena como para congelar a alguien intencionalmente.

Una pregunta, ¿Que se supone que hace ese polvo que te dio Taylor? - preguntó John

Ni idea - respondió Hans - pero no me importa, si esto me ayuda a vengarme de Elsa no me interesa que haga exactamente.

**Hola **

**Alex reportándose ! **

**Ok pues dije que la historia no seria Helsa **

**Pero lo pensé cuidadosamente y hay partes en las que Hans no encaja como villano, así que si sera Helsa pero mas adelante ya que por ahora Hans es malvado **


	3. Chapter 3

Dias despues, en Arendelle todo parecia normal, luego de haberse negado a recibir al principe Hans en el reino no habian recibido ninguna carta o noticia proveniente de las islas del sur, lo cual les alegraba a todos en el castillo.

Ese dia era uno como cualquier otro, Anna y Kristoff estaban paseando juntos, Olaf y Sven jugaban y Elsa trabajaba, despues de unas cuantas horas de mucho trabajo finalmente habia terminado y decidio tomar un pequeño descanso asi que salio de su oficina y entonces se encontro con Kai, quien parecia dirigirse a buscarla

Majestad, que bueno que la veo - dijo Kai

Hola Kai ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunto Elsa

Asi es majestad, ha llegado un barco al muelle pero no tiene permiso de desenbarcar - dijo Kai - ni siquiera sabiamos que alguien vendria a Arendelle, ¿usted si? - pregunto

No, no sabia nada - respondio Elsa

Perdon que la moleste reina Elsa, pero se necesita su presencia en el muelle - dijo Kai

Claro, voy enseguida - dijo Elsa, Kai asintio y se retiro y ella salio del castillo y se dirigio al muelle rapidamente, al llegar fue saludada por los guardias que se encargaban de vigilar el lugar.

¿De donde viene este barco? - pregunto Elsa al ver que el barco no tenia ninguna bandera.

De las islas del sur majestad - respondio uno de los guardias, en ese momento Elsa se sorprendio y asusto un poco, seguramente Hans habia venido y eso no podia significar nada bueno.

Reina Elsa, me alegra volver a verla - dijo Hans a sus espaldas, Elsa se sobresalto ya que no esperaba que eso pasara, ella se giro y lo miro extrañada

¿Que hace usted aqui? - pregunto Elsa algo molesta, ella se habia negado a recibirlo en Arendelle ¿Que hacia el alli?

Reina Elsa, se que usted se nego a que yo viniera, pero tenia que venir - dijo Hans - yo de verdad he cambiado y pretendo demostrarselo.

¿Y si yo no quiero tenerlo en Arendelle? - pregunto Elsa - realmente me alegra que alla cambiado o que lo este intentando pero no puedo confiar en usted despues de lo que hizo.

Majestad, no le pido que me perdone o confie en mi - dijo Hans - solo pido que me deje demostrarle que digo la verdad.

Principe Hans, aprecio sus intenciones mas no puedo arriesgarme a que esto se trate de un truco - dijo Elsa - así que le pediré que regrese a su reino.

Majestad de verdad que lamento escuchar eso - dijo Hans - pero aunque quisiera regresar a las islas del sur, no puedo hacerlo ahora, todos los que vinimos en el barco necesitamos descansar un poco antes de volver a navegar, asi que ¿Podria permitirnos quedarnos en Arendelle unos días?

Solo unos días - dijo Elsa - y si noto algo extraño regresaran a las islas de sur inmediatamente

No le daré razones para desconfiar de no majestad - dijo Hans.

Eso espero - dijo Elsa, la reina después de arreglar los problemitas que había con la llegada de Hans, fue a darle la noticia a su hermana, la platinada iba pensando cual seria la mejor manera de decirle que Hans estaba en el reino sin que la princesa enloqueciera y tratara de romperle la nariz al recién llegado.

Al llegar a donde su hermana y Kristoff estaban, la pareja noto el nerviosismo de la gobernante así que le cuestionaron que es lo que tenia, Elsa tomo aire y intentaba armarse de valor para contarles a ambos que "el innombrable" estaba en Arendelle y se quedaría en el castillo.

Hans... Esta aquí - dijo Elsa rápidamente, Anna y Kristoff se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar eso.

Dime que no te refieres al Hans que creo que es - dijo Anna, pero Elsa se mordió el labio inferion y asintió.

Si, Hans ha venido a pesar de que le dijimos que no - dijo Elsa.

* * *

><p>Después de haber sido guiado hasta su habitación, Hans se puso a repasar su plan, pero era difícil idear un plan cuando ni siquiera sabia que es lo que causaría el darle el polvo negro a Elsa, ¿Y si eso no solo afectaba a Elsa sino que a el también?<p>

Por lo menos me ha dejado quedarme aquí - se dijko Hans, realemente creyó que Elsa si lo regresaría a las islas del sur. - ahora solo debo de ganarme la confianza de todos en el castillo, incluso de Anna - dijo Hans aunque ganarse la confianza de la princesa seria algo muy difícil.

Y así fue como decidió a finjir ser buena persona con todos...

Pasaron algunos pocos días y Hans había logrado ganarse la confianza de algunas personas de la servidumbre del castillo, el pelirrojo les ayudaba con su trabajo, hablaba con ellos, los sirvientes del castillo incluso se habían ofrecido a hablar con la reina para decirle que Hans había cambiado.

Elsa por su parte no confiaba en Hans, algo le parecía extraño en todo eso así que a pesar de los comentarios de la servidumbre, ella mantenía bien vigilado a Hans, es difícil creer que una persona cambio de la noche a la mañana.

Mientras que Anna y Kristoff, aun no aceptaban del todo al pelirrojo mas tenían que admitir que parecía haber cambiado o querer hacerlo, mas la princesa sabia muy bien que Hans era un magnifico actor y todo podría tratarse de eso... Una simple actuación para conseguir lo que quería.

Kristoff la verdad no notaba nada extraño, ya que pensaba que las personas en verdad podían cambiar si lo querían así, durante los primeros días el montañés vigilo al príncipe sureño para asegurarse de que no hiciera algo sospechoso, mas el no había notado nada aso que ¿Por que no darle otra oportunidad?

* * *

><p>Muy bien - se dijo Hans - ha sido fácil ganarse la confianza de todos, menos de Elsa - dijo Hans y el que pensaba que la difícil sería Anna, pero al final la princesa termino creyéndose su cuento - es hora de seguir con la siguiente fase de mi plan - el príncipe tomo el frasco con aquel polvo negro y lo mezclo en la taza de té de na reina, el se ofreció a llevarle el té a Elsa porque quería hablar con ella, al llegar allí, toco la puerta y entro después de que Elsa le consediera el paso - Reina Elsa traigo su té - dijo Hans, la platinada se sorprendió al ver que Hans era quien había traído el té, el príncipe sureño dejo la tasa en el escritorio de la rubia - Reina Elsa se que usted aun no confía en mi, mas me he esforzado por demostrarle que en verdad he cambiado<p>

¿Que tiene que ver eso con el que usted halla traído el té? - preguntó Elsa con desconfianza, la gobernante aun no se decidía si tomar aquel liquido o no.

Simplemente me he ofrecido a traerle el té porque quería hablar con usted y Gerda parecía estar ocupada - explico Hans - pero si su preocupación es que yo le allá hechado algo al té no se preocupe, Gerda lo preparo yo simplemente lo traje - Elsa solo veía la taza sin decidirse si tomar el té o no - si tanto le preocupa que su té este envenenado, si gusta yo beberé un poco primero.

No, no es necesario - dijo Elsa, la rubia tomo la taza y dio un pequeño sorbo, el pelirrojo sonrió al ver que la platinada bebía aquel liquido.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa al ve que Hans sonreia se aparto de la taza de te - ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto ella confundida

Nada - dijo Hans borrando la sonrisa de su rostro inmediatamente, Elsa lo vio con desconfianza y dejo el te a un lado, habia tomado aproximadamente la mitad del liquido pero algo le decia que era mejor ya no seguir bebiendo aquel te.

bueno, gracias por el te - dijo Elsa - pero si no le molesta, tengo trabajo que hacer asi que le pedire que se retire.

Claro majestad - dijo Hans, el pelirrojo se levanto de su silla y de pronto Elsa sintio un fuerte dolor de cabeza asi que se llevo una de sus manos a la frente para intentar disminuir el dolor - ¿Se siente bien? - pregunto Hans

Si, solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza - dijo ELsa sin darle importancia al asunto.

¿Necesita que le hable a Anna o a alguien? - pregunto Hans

no, estoy bien gracias - dijo Elsa, pero luego cayo inconsiente, Hans sonrio

Ahora, a eliminar la evidencia - se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba la taza de te, desoues recordo su trato con la bruja asi que se acerco a Elsa y con ayuda de unas pequeñas tijeras que habia en el escritorio de ELsa corto un pequeño mechon del cabello de Elsa, y despues de eso salio asegurandose de que nadie lo viera salir de alli.

* * *

><p>Elsa desperto en su habitacion - Ya desperto - dijo Anna en voz baja, Elsa parpadeo varias veces y se giro a voltear a Anna - Nos habias preocupado Elsa - dijo la princesa<p>

¿Que paso? - pregunto Elsa debilmente

Al parecer te desmayaste - dijo Anna - el medico dijo que no era nada grave - agrego la princesa - pero enserio me asuste mucho, Kai te encontro insonsiente en el suelo de tu oficina y pense que te habia pasado algo malo.

No logro recordar lo que paso - confeso Elsa

Tranquila, tal vez sea normal - dijo Anna - pero ahora necesitas descansar, ire a decirles a todos que estas bien, realmente todos estaban preocupados por ti, incluso Hans - dijo Anna

La princesa se levanto de su asiento y salio de la habitacion, al abrir la puerta la esperaban Kristoff, Olaf y Hans - ¿Como esta? - preguntaron los 3 al unisono

Bien, ya ha despertado - respondio Anna -solo esta un poco cansada y dice que no se acuerda de lo que paso antes de desmayarse.

Tal vez solo se desmayo porque no come bien o algo por el estilo - comento Kristoff

Tal vez - dijo Anna

pero en fin, ahora debemos dejarla descansar - dijo la pelirroja - ire a decirle a Gerda que Elsa desperto y ustedes vayan a... alguna otra parte - dijo Anna

* * *

><p>Hans regreso a su habitacion y cerro la puerta - ¿Tienes lo que te pedi? - pregunto Taylor, Hans se asusto debido a que no se esperaba que la pequeña bruja estubiera en Arendelle y mucho menos en su habitacion.<p>

¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto Hans

Me he enterado de que ya le has dado el polvo a Elsa, asi que ¿Tienes lo que te pedi? - pregunto la niña

antes dime para que quieres un mechon de su cabello - dijo Hans

Eso no es de tu incumbencia - dijo Taylor - solo te digo que no es nada malo y no te afecta a ti

si no vas a decirme para que quieres el cabello por lo menos dime que le pasara a Elsa - dijo Hans - ya le he dado ese polvo pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que le pasara a ella

Espera y lo veras - dijo Taylor - ahora entregame el cabello

bien - dijo Hans entregandole un pequeño frasco de vidrio donde estaba el mechon de cabello que el mismo le habia cortado a Elsa

* * *

><p>Dias despues, se podria decir que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, aunque Hans seguia en Arendelle y eso a Elsa no le gustaba pero trataba de no demostrar su desagrado hacia el pelirrojo, ademas de que de alguna manera el susodicho se habia ganado la confianza de todos en el castillo, de todos menos de ella, de igual manera habia obtenido el cariño de algunos en el palacio y eso presisamente era lo que le hacia desconfiar mas de Hans, ¿Por que el se molestaria en ganarse la confianza de todos?, lo unico que la tranquilizaba era que en unos dias el regresaria a su reino y no volveria a Arendelle.<p>

Ese dia Anna, Kristoff y Elsa se encontraban jugando un juego de mesa que Anna tenia guardado en su habitacion.

¡He ganado! - dijo Anna felizmente - de nuevo - agrego victoriosa - ahora ustedes dos me deben una barra de chocolate.

No es justo - dijo Kristoff - seguro hiciste trampa

Claro que no - se quejo la princesa - solo soy muy buena jugando y ustedes no

¿Que hacen? - pregunto Hans quien recien habia entrado a la habitacion donde estaban

Perder - respondio Elsa

Estamos jugando un juego que me encontre esta mañana entre mis cosas - respondio Anna - ¿Quieres jugar? - pregunto Anna - si ganas cada uno de nosotros te debera de dar una barra de chocolate, si pierdes tendras que darle una barra de chocolate al ganador, pero te lo adivierto he ganado 3 veces el dia de hoy.

Esta bien - dijo Hans - ¿Que se supone que debo de hacer? - pregunto Hans, la princesa le explico el de que trataba el juego y como jugarlo, despues de un rato jugando, Anna habia ganado otra vez

Insisto en que estas haciendo algun truco - dijo Kristoff - ¿Como es posible que ganes 4 veces seguidas? - pregunto el rubio

Yo jamas de los jamaces hago trampa - se defendio Anna - es solo que tengo mucha suerte y ustedes no saben jugar

En mi defensa esta es la primera vez que juego este juego - dijo HAns

Tambien la nuestra - dijeron los 3 al unisono

¿Que? - pregunto Hans

Este juego me lo obsequiaron mis padres hace mucho tiempo pero jamas tuve con quien jugarlo - dijo Anna

Yo no sabia que este juego existia - dijo Kristoff

Pues yo... - decia Elsa - bueno, ya saben - dijo la reina, a ella realmente no le gustaba hablar del tema, despues de un minuto de silencio - Ire a hacer algo, en un minuto vuelvo - dijo la rubia levantandose del suelo.

¿Quieren la revancha? - pregunto Anna

No, ya te debo 4 barras de chocolate - dijo Kristoff

¿Por favor? solo un juego mas y ya - dijo Anna

Bien, cuando vuelva Elsa empezamos - dijo Kristoff

Si - dijo Anna

¡AHHHH! - se escucharon los gritos de Gerda a lo lejos, los 3 se alarmaron y se levantaron del suelo y fueron a donde estaba Elsa y en el suelo una mucama estaba... congelada

¿Que ha pasado Gerda? - pregunto ANna pensando lo peor.

No lo se - decia la mujer asustada - yo acabo de llegar y la vi completamente congelada - explico el ama de llaves.

¿Anna? - pregunto Kristoff - ¿Crees que Elsa alla sido? - pregunto Kristoff tratando de descartar esa idea pero ¿Quien ademas de la reina de Arendelle tenia poderes de hielo?

**Hola **

**¿Como estan? **

**Feliz sabado**

**Aqui esta otro capitulo mas de esta historia, bueno ahora las preguntas preguntosas**

**1- ¿Alguno sabe que le paso exactamente a Elsa cuando tomo el te?**

**2- ¿Para que creen que Taylor queria el cabello de Elsa?**

**3- ¿Creen que la reina de las nieves congelo a esa mucama?**

**4 - ¿Alguno ha leido el libro "La iliada" tengo que leerlo para la escuela pero me da muuuucha flojera ya que hasta el titulo me aburre? **

**y bueno, en un rato actualizo algunas de mis otras historias**

** y OMG mañana se estrena la cuarta temporada ONCE UPON A TIME (en estados unidos :( )**

**pero bueno no puedo esperar vi los primeros 7 minutos del primer capitulo de la 4 temporada y estoy emocionada! **

**en fin hasta la proxima actualizacion**


End file.
